


First Lessons

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: 1. What the Heart Desires





	1. 1. What the Heart Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Night was in its darkest cycle on the planet C'rath. Only the triple moons and the constellations kept vigil upon the inhabitants of the royal city of R'gual, where an intense feud between the two main tribes of the planet was being discussed in the hopes of a settlement. The talks between the C'banians and the N'rathans had ended after yet another grueling day of bickering and argument. The chief mediator and his twenty-one-year-old padawan had retired for the night, to rest and regroup, hoping to find the patience they both needed to deal with a century old argument that started over a slaughtered Joiry steed. However, night brought no solace for at least one sleeper.

 

In the guest suites of the royal household the handsome young padawan tossed uneasily as long repressed dreams tormented him. The dreams were of his elder, the epitome of everything the padawan yearned to be. As he had grown from a young boy to a young man, he had felt his feelings for his Master begin to change. The love and respect and awe of the elder were still there, but there had come strange longings, the need for a touch, a blush from a particularly intense glance. Unsure of what to do with these new and disquieting feelings, they had been buried deep within the young padawan, almost forgotten save for the phantasms that now haunted him.

 

In the room next to him, the elder man, elegance and power personified, was jolted awake as the soft sounds of what he perceived as distress reached him. Throwing a robe on to cover his nude body, the Jedi left his room. His student needed him.

 

Moaning softly in his sleep, Jedi Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi reached out for the phantasm which had been haunting him for the past year - his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Caught up in the silken web of his dreams, Obi-Wan did not sense the object of his secret desire glide silently into the room, intent on soothing his restless student.

 

Sitting on the side of the bed Qui-Gon took in the moist, flushed skin, the quick beat of Obi-Wan's heart, the rapidity of his breathing and the heat of his body. Gently he touched his mind to his Padawan's, hoping that his presence would calm his young apprentice.

 

Instead of the disturbed dreams he'd thought to find, Qui-Gon found a dream filled with heat and desire. He saw himself, or rather his apprentice's dream of himself, pressed up behind Obi-Wan, lips tracing the curve of a graceful neck, Obi-Wan's head thrown back in ecstasy, granting Qui-Gon full access to his throat. Qui-Gon's hands were wrapped around the younger man's waist, pressing them tightly together.

 

Qui-Gon unconsciously mimicked the dream and pulled Obi-Wan to him, his own body rousing and swelling with the provocative images that raced through both their minds... images of hot flesh, inflamed desire... images of love... then suddenly... nothing.

 

Coming out of his trance-like state, Qui-Gon looked down to see the confused and apprehensive eyes of his Padawan upon him. Deciding that being direct was the best approach to this situation, Qui-Gon quietly asked, "How long have you been keeping these feelings buried away, Padawan?"

 

"For-forgive me, master," Obi-Wan stammered as he tried to break out of the embrace. "I did not mean to offend..."

 

"And why do you think I would be offended, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon interrupted, holding the struggling man firmly in place. "You are a child no longer, Obi-Wan, but a man. Your dreams, the actions and reactions of your body are normal. Why should this offend me? I also have these reactions. It is part of being human."

 

"But you do not have dreams about your master," Obi-Wan whispered sorrowfully, his heart heavy with long buried feelings.

 

Laughing lightly in an attempt to ease the mood, Qui-Gon replied, "I should certainly hope I don't have dreams of Master Yoda!" and observed happily the small, hesitant smile that ghosted over the lips of his student. Turning solemn, Qui-Gon's arms tightened imperceptibly around the now calm man still within their circle. "But, Obi-Wan, I have had such dreams of my Padawan," he breathed softly. "For as I have watched him grow from youth to man, I have found myself becoming more and more attracted to him. He is a truly beautiful man, my Padawan, both in body and in soul. For a long time now I have desired him, but I have been afraid..."

 

Obi-Wan listened, enraptured, positive he was having phantasms once more. His master desired him, but, "You were afraid master? Of what?"

 

"The same thing you have feared, Obi-Wan: rejection. Of having my feelings not returned. But I see that this is not the case... Is it, Padawan?" Smiling softly, Qui-Gon bent, at last able to do what he too had dreamed of, exploring thoroughly the lush, trembling lips of his student.

 

Obi-Wan remained motionless at first, his mind unable to grasp that fantasy and longing had now become reality. However, when Qui-Gon began to move away, Obi-Wan flung his arms around the elder's neck and opened his mouth fully, tasting his master's flavor for the first time.

 

Qui-Gon's tongue dipped inside the hot cavern beneath it, sampling and savoring. His hands were not idle either, slipping around Obi-Wan's waist, pulling him up so that they were chest to chest, his hands caressing the bare skin laid out like a feast before him.

 

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon's lead. Trembling hands pushed the Jedi cloak from his master's shoulders. The robe pooled around Qui-Gon's waist, revealing the nude form beneath it. The same trembling hands tentatively stroked the hard chest, feeling masculine nipples peak and the muscles of a washboard stomach clench.

 

Breaking off the kiss, Obi-Wan laid his head on his master's shoulder, gasping in air and trying to calm his spiraling emotions. "Master..." he whispered. "Master, I have never done this before; I do not know the path."

 

"Be at ease, Obi-Wan," came the rough silk voice in reply. "I shall be most pleased to teach you these lessons as well. I shall show you all that you wish to learn. Together we shall see what awaits us down this path, and the Force shall guide us in this as in all things."

 

Qui-Gon's hands gently prompted his student to lie back amid the rumpled sheets of the bed. Following his master's wordless instruction, Obi-Wan relaxed against the soft mattress, his eyes half shut as he watched Qui-Gon stand, allowing the robe to fall away from him. Obi-Wan had seen his master's nude body many, many times over the years, but he was struck anew at the grace, power and confidence that the strong well-defined frame exuded.

 

Obi-Wan's gaze traveled over the beloved leonine face, powerful arms, strong chest, taut stomach, sculpted legs and finally back to the one area his eyes had skirted around. A nest of dark curls surrounded the erect shaft and heavy sac that proclaimed Qui-Gon's desire for him. It was the most erotic sight Obi-Wan had ever seen. The knowledge that he had caused such a reaction in his master, that Qui-Gon so obviously desired him, helped to remove the last traces of uncertainty. Never before had he felt as he did at this moment. He felt... completed somehow, as if this was meant to be. The will of the Force.

 

Obi-Wan felt a heated flush warm his face but continued to stare in fascination. His breath came in little gasps, his blood heated, and his body responded to the seductive vision of his master, swollen with need, standing above him, watching... waiting.

 

"Master," he murmured hoarsely, hand held out beseechingly.

 

Qui-Gon lowered himself to the large bed once more, noting his Padawan's dilated pupils, shallow breathing and aroused state. He smiled gently as he looked down into Obi-Wan's beloved face... for beloved he was indeed. A hand absently traced the rippling abdominal muscles as Qui-Gon bent down to recapture those lush lips. Those same hands deftly stripped the sleep pants from the younger man reclining half beneath him and began to stroke and caress, re-learning the shape and texture of Obi-Wan's body, this time not for healing or practice, but for pleasure. Qui-Gon opened himself fully to the sensations engulfing him. The heat and desire, the scent of musky arousal, the love that caused his heart to beat so strongly.

 

Beloved one. The thought whispered through Obi-Wan's mind.

 

"Master," he gasped. "Master, I can feel you in my mind." A strangled moan erupted from Obi-Wan's occupied lips as Qui-Gon's hand gently encircled his Padawan's throbbing erection, stroking it lightly. Ohhhh... Qui-Gon, came the mental moan.

 

I am here, beloved. Do not be afraid. I will catch you when you fall. Qui-Gon finally released Obi-Wan's now thoroughly ravished lips, swollen and damp. Obi-Wan's tongue flicked over the surface, as if to capture all remaining moisture his master had left behind.

 

Qui-Gon's eyes darkened as he watched his student, the way Obi-Wan writhed in ecstasy, hips thrusting up to meet the hand that primed his heated erection, the unconscious sensuality of Obi-Wan's movements. He felt his desire for the younger man course through him like a white-hot saber blade. Qui-Gon acknowledged the primal want that seared him but refused to loose his restraint... for now. This time, this first time, sweetness and gentleness were required. He was the elder, the one experienced in the ways of love... the teacher. Lessons of fiery passion and heat that could melt a star would come later, when other lessons had first been mastered.

 

With this in mind Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan's enflamed cock and twined his mind with his love's, letting the Padawan into places no one else had been before, showing the younger man just how far Qui-Gon's trust and feeling for him extended.

 

So hot, Master... I *need*... Obi-Wan's head tossed restlessly upon the soft cushions, his body stretched almost to the breaking point, his erection weeping copious amounts of fluid as he strained for completion.

 

"Patience, Obi-Wan, patience," Qui-Gon rasped heatedly. Obi-Wan's neck, the strong sensual column of his throat, beckoned to Qui-Gon as another wave of need crashed over the handsome man, causing him to throw his head back and arch his chest off the bed in pure desire.

 

Obi-Wan gasped in delicious surprise as firm masculine lips began to suck and nibble on his exposed throat. Flash-fire lust shot through him, and his hands came up to tangle in his master's silky hair.

 

"Oh gods... Master!" Obi-Wan couldn't believe the heat that burned through him. The feel of mobile lips devouring the flesh on his neck and throat... it was one of his most frequent fantasies, and it sent him spinning out of control. His hands now held his master's head to him as his body began to writhe sinuously, trying desperately to find release for the overwhelming sensations assaulting him. His skin was feverishly hot, and desire burned through him like a nova; he was being burned alive by his master's heat.

 

Qui-Gon calmly removed himself from Obi-Wan's clinging grasp, positioning the younger man's arms above his head in silent command. He watched for a moment as his Padawan's hands clenched and unclenched, Obi-Wan's body in constant motion.

 

The moans coming from the young man's throat were breathy and succulent in their want. Force! he thought I want to ravish him... claim him as mine... Slowly, old man. You must proceed with great care; he is the most precious thing in the galaxy to you. Taking a calming breath, Qui-Gon once more began his campaign to overwhelm all of Obi-Wan's senses and teach him the first lesson of passion.

 

Qui-Gon returned to the elegant column of his love's throat, nipping his way down to the join between shoulder and neck, worrying the skin slightly with his teeth then laving the small hurt with catlike strokes of his tongue. Lips traveled down to the brown-gold nipples of Obi-Wan's chest, which were peaked in need. Taking one inside his mouth, Qui-Gon licked and sucked, teased and tormented, only to draw away when Obi-Wan's hands once more reached for his mane of hair and wait patiently.

 

Realizing Qui-Gon would not continue until his hands were once more above his head, Obi-Wan replaced them and grasped the bed sheets tightly in hopes he would be able to restrain his impulses. As a reward, Qui-Gon lapped at the now rosy button then softly blew on it, then repeated his ministrations with its mate. Obi-Wan's hips thrust upwards violently. The pleasure was overwhelming. He was drowning in sensations.

 

Next Qui-Gon tasted and teased his way over a washboard abdomen, tracing each delineated muscle with his tongue, savoring the whipcord strength of the muscular young body beneath him, then dipping into Obi-Wan's navel to taste the flavor of the younger man in so intimate a place.

 

Lightening sizzled up and down Obi-Wan's nerves; he felt as if he were a large conductor and Qui-Gon the lightening storm surrounding him. He could scarcely breath, taking in air through gasping sobs. A continuous moan tumbled from lips he chewed on to help alleviate some of the immense pleasure consuming him.

 

Qui-Gon suddenly changed tactics and, with the quickness of a pouncing great cat, devoured his young love's weeping erection with his steamy mouth. A cry of indescribable pleasure rent the air as the Jedi Master's throat muscles suckled and caressed the entire considerable length throbbing flesh, at last giving Obi-Wan the relief he so desperately craved.

 

Let go, beloved. Obi-Wan felt the whispered mental touch brush his mind. I will catch you when you fall. A crystalline image suddenly appeared in the center of Obi-Wan's mind's eye... an image of what he looked like at that exact moment. Head thrown back in supreme ecstasy, breathy gasps and moans filling the room, every muscle in his body clenched and hard. It was too much; Obi-Wan tumbled over the edge with a soft scream of completion. His body convulsed as at last he emptied his seed into the hot haven of his love's mouth and felt Qui-Gon's throat muscles milk his shaft while the elder swallowed the bitter-salt fluid in rapid gulps.

 

Tears of untold joy trickled down Obi-Wan's face. "Master..." he whispered hoarsely. "Beloved..."

 

Qui-Gon lapped the last drops of Obi-Wan's life-essence before moving up his Padawan's body and reclaiming those trembling lips, sharing with Obi-Wan his taste in the sweetest kiss the elder man had ever given or received. 

Cradling his student in his arms, Qui-Gon's elegant fingers smoothed away the moisture from Obi-Wan's beautiful face. "I am here, my heart's desire; I will always be here."

 

END


	2. 2. Touch

The sounds of a vale thrush in song broke through the pre-dawn quiet, waking an exhausted Obi-Wan Kenobi. A heavy weight seemed to have him pinned to the bed, and a familiar scent permeated the air, soothing him: his Master's scent. Groaning softly, more asleep than awake, Obi-Wan's mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. Yet another night of phantasms, he thought dejectedly, still caught up in the slumber strands binding him to his dream world.

 

A warm breath tickled the exposed nape of his neck, and strong fingers began to idly play with Obi-Wan's long Padawan braid. So I'm a phantasm, am I? came the amused mental question just as warm lips settled on a shoulder blade in a lazy caress. The heavy weight encircling Obi-Wan, a powerful arm, began to stroke his taut stomach, and a hard male body pressed lovingly into his back.

 

Memories of the night before came rushing back to the sleepy young Jedi apprentice. "Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan murmured breathlessly. "It wasn't a dream. We... We..."

 

"We made love, Obi-Wan," came the heated response. Lips sucked strongly on Obi-Wan's collarbone, then blunt teeth nipped at his flesh, leaving behind a love-bite, a mark of possession.

 

Gasping in delight, Obi-Wan threw his head back against his lover's shoulder and pressed his body into the one behind him. He felt the press of naked flesh against naked flesh and an object of heat and hardness press into the small of his back. Obi-Wan relived the rush of pleasure at finding release in his Master's mouth then tasting his own seed on Qui-Gon's lips. Then ... Gods, then he fell asleep, leaving his Master unsatisfied. Obi-Wan was mortified. "Master ... forgive me. I was inattentive to your needs last night. I..."

 

"Obi-Wan, last night was for you, beloved, not me. I found great satisfaction at watching your joy, your responses. That was the only relief I required."

 

"But, Master, surely it was ... uncomfortable."

 

"A Jedi knows how to control and live with discomfort, Padawan, as well you know. Besides..." Qui-Gon's lips curled into a sensuous smile, "besides it was well worth it. You were beautiful in your completion."

 

Blushing at the compliment, the younger man writhed against the hard press of flesh, eliciting a deep groan from his elder. Turning in the arms holding him, Obi-Wan looked up into the face of his beloved Master and saw need written there. "Master," he whispered shyly. "Master, I would like to ... I want to touch you. I need to touch you."

 

Qui-Gon's breath caught in his throat at the look of carnality on his Padawan's face. Closing his eyes and swallowing hard, Qui-Gon forced himself to relax back into the bed, giving his student voiceless permission to begin.

 

Obi-Wan's eyes turned dark and hot as he gazed down at his master's supine form. There wasn't an ounce of wasted flesh on the powerful man; everything was firm and hard and tight. And the firmest thing of all was Qui-Gon's impressive erection. Mine, he thought possessively, unaware that he had broadcast his thoughts to the elder man.

 

Yes, Obi-Wan, yours. Just as you are mine, Qui-Gon responded, causing the younger man's eyes to darken even more with barely restrained lust. "Well, Padawan, are you just going to look all day?" he asked aloud, an eyebrow arched in challenge and a sexy gleam in his eye. "We do have negotiations to attend to at some point in the day."

 

"I shall endeavor not to keep you waiting too much longer, Master. I am merely deciding upon where to begin," came the wicked retort. "There is, after all, so much to choose from and so many, many possibilities." Smiling devilishly, Obi-Wan straddled his master's hips, then crawled up his chest until they were face to face.

 

Strong, agile hands brushed across the silken hair spread out on the pillows. Talented fingers plunged through the gray-dark mass, massaging and stroking, then trailing down to play with its length. Obi-Wan's soft blue-green eyes connected and locked with his master's clear blue ones. Each man could see into the other's soul. Then, in a quick movement, an earlobe was caught between pearly teeth and nibbled on. A heated tongue stroked the shell of Qui-Gon's ear. Lips traced the carotid artery down the side of his neck, feeling the life pulse beating strongly.

 

Obi-Wan's lips traveled over a noble brow, delicate eyelids, high cheekbones and a strong nose. He rubbed his cheek against the bristled beard like a cat arching into a stroke. He laved at the movement of Qui-Gon's Adam's apple as his master swallowed back the moans of delight threatening to break free and toyed with the hollow at the base of the strong throat.

 

Lips met with lips as the Padawan memorized through touch the contour of his lover's mobile mouth. A tongue slipped inside the awaiting cavern, moving over teeth, teasing and twining with its mate. Breath was exchanged as each man breathed for the other.

 

Qui-Gon tried to reach for his tormentor, but Obi-Wan wouldn't allow it. Mimicking his master's actions from the night before, Qui-Gon's hands were placed at his sides, a silent signal to remain the passive one in this morning's loving.

 

Down over the collarbone and firm pectoral muscles Obi-Wan's lips feathered, only stopping when he reached peaked masculine nipples. Obi-Wan suckled on his master as a babe after nourishment, lightly biting and teasing. The other nipple was delicately pinched and played with by dexterous fingers.

 

No longer able to contain himself, a hoarse groan broke free from Qui-Gon, and his chest rumbled as more worked their way loose. Releasing the well-loved nipple, Obi-Wan repeated his actions once more with its mate before moving to a rock hard stomach and brushing it with dozens of butterfly soft kisses.

 

Continuing down to the juncture where thigh met groin, Obi-Wan lapped at the sensitive skin then blew on it softly, watching in lustful fascination as his master's organ quivered and danced from the sensations.

 

"Obi-Wan... enough, Padawan, you are destroying me," Qui-Gon cried hoarsely.

 

Returning to stare hotly in his master's eyes for long seconds, Obi-Wan then placed a quick kiss by Qui-Gon's ear and breathed, "But I want you destroyed, Master. I want to give you as much pleasure as you gave me. I want to prove to you that I was a studious padawan and learned last night's lesson exceptionally well."

 

Qui-Gon attempted to speak but was cut off when Obi-Wan pushed his tongue deep within the elder's mouth, swallowing any protest that had been forthcoming and ravishing the Jedi Master's mouth into submission, with simply a kiss.

 

Obi-Wan moved to the foot of the bed and, before Qui-Gon knew what to expect, had engulfed one of his toes in his mouth. The jolt of white-hot lust that shot through Qui-Gon had him rearing off the bed, desperate for satisfaction.

 

The toe was released, and next the insteps, the ankles, and the calves were all softly ravished. The backs of Qui-Gon's knees were heated by Obi-Wan's mouth and his thighs massaged by kneading hands.

 

At last, when neither man could stand it any more, Obi-Wan moved over the main object of his desire. Qui-Gon's cock was weeping clear fluid and, tentatively, still unsure of what to expect, Obi-Wan licked its tip, cleaning it thoroughly. The taste was salty, bitter, but it made him thirsty for more.

 

At the first touch of Obi-Wan's tongue, Qui-Gon's body went ramrod straight, his spine arched almost to the snapping point. Head thrown back, the tendons in his neck vibrated with want. It took every scrap of training he had not to grab on to the younger man's head and thrust upwards, so great was his need. Beloved ... your mouth is like fire ... it feels so good. Please, Obi-Wan... Qui-Gon's head tossed restlessly against the pillows. Never before had he felt so out of control. He was undone by the beautiful young man before him.

 

A tongue raked the underside of his shaft, licking it as a child would a sweetstick. Obi-Wan's mouth surrounded Qui-Gon's cock, enveloping it in liquid fire. Qui-Gon moaned in rapt pleasure, only to almost sob with frustrated need as the wet heat was taken away once more. His student's teasing was driving him insane.

 

Patience, Master. Remember, a Jedi is ever patient, came the impudent thought.

 

Even a Jedi's patience can come to an end. Be wary, young padawan, mine is quickly dwindling, Qui-Gon gasped.

 

Yes, Master, Obi-Wan replied wickedly, as he suddenly engulfed Qui-Gon's scrotum in his wet mouth, while his elegant hands wrapped themselves around Qui-Gon's shaft and began to stroke the flesh with a light touch.

 

Obi-Wan. Gods, Padawan, that is bliss. Yes, your tongue underneath... oh, more pressure. Grip me harder... harder... Qui-Gon's mental litany inflamed Obi-Wan's senses even as it gave him a wicked idea. Using their link, he searched for an image in his master's mind of what would please Qui-Gon most.

 

What he saw made him burn and caused him to move quickly to fulfill his master's longing to both their satisfactions. Grasping firmly onto Qui-Gon's hips and using years of training and a bit of the Force, Obi-Wan relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed his master's cock to its base. He undulated his throat, making it move and dance along Qui-Gon's oversensitive flesh. Strong muscles suckled on the shaft as Obi-Wan's cheeks hollowed out with the vacuum he was creating.

 

So totally unexpected were Obi-Wan's actions that before he could clamp down on his control, Qui-Gon's back arched off the bed, a whiplash of pleasure arcing through his powerful body. Letting loose an almost primal cry, Qui-Gon flooded his beloved's mouth with the sticky, salty evidence of his pleasure.

 

The younger man drank hungrily every drop of his lover's seed as he too found release through the flood of sensations bombarding him from his master's mind and his senses. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. It enraptured him that he could bring his master, his love this much pleasure, that his master trusted him enough to let go so completely.

 

Grabbing onto Obi-Wan's hands, Qui-Gon pulled his apprentice up his body and attacked his lips with unrestrained passion, sharing the last tastes of his own essence with his student. Obi-Wan in return poured his soul into that world-shattering kiss.

 

Finally, at long last, Qui-Gon released the younger man's mouth, only to enfold him in a protective embrace. Brushing his lips over a sweat-dampened brow, Qui-Gon gave into complete satisfaction, whispering love words and praises to his young lover. Obi-Wan ... beloved Padawan, came the mental sigh

 

"I always knew you were a fast learner, love. Even as a child, you caught on to things so quickly I was hard-pressed to find new lessons for you." He chuckled. "I look forward to the next lesson I have to teach you."

 

My Master, came the mental reply. Images of love and lust and devotion and eternity flooded Qui-Gon's senses.

 

"I look forward to learning all you wish to teach me, Master." Obi-Wan's mouth quirked in a wicked grin. "This lesson was a very... appetizing one to learn. I do love your teaching methods, Master."

 

Grinning at his Padawan's quick wit, Qui-Gon glanced at the light clock on the stand next to the bed.

 

"As I love you, Obi-Wan," he at last answered. "But now, young padawan, our time is no longer our own. The day awaits and negotiations are soon to restart. We must go."

 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied dutifully, before recapturing Qui-Gon's mouth in one last kiss. "And I love you as well. So... let the day begin so that I may soon have my next lesson from my master." Jumping out of bed with the exuberance only youth and those terribly in love could have, Obi-Wan sprinted into the shower room to prepare for the day, leaving his lover to follow at a more leisurely pace.

 

"And another lesson you shall have, Obi-Wan Kenobi. That I promise you," Qui-Gon whispered as he too arose to begin the day.

 

END


	3. 3. Sound

Lush verdant rainforest flew by the amazed eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The forest was so alive with the Force it made his blood sing. In the climate-controlled cabin of the tree-skimmer Obi-Wan breathed a small sigh of happiness. He wouldn't have missed this for almost anything. The only drawback was the fact that he was making this trip alone, without his master, Qui-Gon. Glancing over at his traveling companion, a striking blonde woman in simple garb, he let his mind wander back to the events of the morning.

 

"Obi-Wan, your braid is coming undone, beloved. You'd best fix it. We're due in the negotiation hall in a few minutes."

 

"Well, if a certain lecherous old Jedi Master would leave it alone, my braid wouldn't come undone, would it?" teased the exuberant young apprentice as he turned to the mirror to fix the braid and watch his lover finish dressing. Qui-Gon tried to act indignant for all of two seconds before laughing at his student's antics. Still overwhelmed by the changes last night had wrought, Obi-Wan could scarcely believe all this was real.

 

It is real, Obi-Wan, believe me. As real as my love for... A ripple in the Force alerted Qui-Gon and his padawan to a presence approaching their quarters. ...you, Qui-Gon finished his thought as he called out permission to enter, thinking it was their escort. Watching for a moment his young love tie off his braid with a leather thong, Qui-Gon finished adjusting his robe so that it would flow just so.

 

Qui-Gon turned to greet the escort only to find Councilwoman S'rina Drag'sen from the Great Forest Enclave, a negotiator for the injured side in these dispute talks. Her already pale skin was now milk white and her eyes haunted as she spoke. "Please forgive this intrusion, Master Jedi, but I fear I will not be able to converse with you at the negotiations. My son has taken ill, and I must go to him. I just wanted to extend my gratitude to you. Despite how it appears, your assistance in these talks has been..." Words were choked off as tears began to fall.

 

Before Qui-Gon had a chance to react, Obi-Wan was already at Councilwoman Drag'Sen's side, arm around her waist, leading her to a seat. "Shhhh... it shall be all right, m'lady," Obi-Wan comforted, sensing the woman's terror for her son's condition. "Your son is a fine, strong boy, I'm sure. You'll get home and find he is much better than you fear." The distraught woman turned her face into Obi-Wan's shoulder and cried as if her heart were breaking.

 

"It's just that I lost his father to the same illness last cycle. To lose our son as well..." The woman clutched at Obi-Wan's tunic, her breath coming in little hiccupping sobs as she tried to quell her fears.

 

Catching hold of his master's eyes for a brief second and with a silent plea for understanding and forgiveness, Obi-Wan gently dried Lady S'rina's tears with the sleeve of his robe. "If it would help, m'lady, and with my master's permission, I would gladly accompany you to your home and see what I can do to help," Obi-Wan offered.

 

"Oh no - I cannot possibly take you away from..." S'rina began.

 

Sighing inwardly, both touched and disappointed by his soft-hearted Padawan's offer, Qui-Gon clamped down on the sudden rush of loss he felt and interjected "I wholeheartedly agree with my apprentice, Lady. You require a traveling companion, and Obi-Wan has some skills at healing. I can do without him for a few days. I may even get some sleep as I will not have to listen to his snores," Qui-Gon joked.

 

I shall miss you, Padawan, he projected. But I am very proud of your generous spirit. He feathered a mental caress across Obi-Wan's mind.

 

"Master!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, playing at being affronted. "I do not snore. It is you who has the awesome ability to shake the snow from the mountain tops," Obi-Wan teased.

 

As I will miss you, Master. I was looking forward to continuing my lessons tonight. Heat shot through Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan sent a mental lance of desire towards him.

 

The light banter between master and apprentice allowed S'rina to calm her ragged nerves, just as the men had intended. "I thank you, young Jedi, for your kind offer. I am mother enough to accept and negotiations be damned. I am in your debt," she said as she rose to leave.

 

"There is no need, Lady. We live by the Code, and we live to serve," Qui-Gon replied gently, escorting her to the door.

 

"I will be ready to travel within the hour, m'lady," Obi- Wan called out as he moved to the sleep chamber to gather his things. "I shall wait for you in the hanger."

 

"Thank you once more, Sir Jedi," S'rina replied. "I will be there shortly." The new lovers didn't even have time for a private goodbye, for as the councilwoman left, the escort of royal guards arrived and whisked Qui-Gon away to another interminable round of peace talks.

 

Now, hours later, a shift in cabin pressure brought Obi-Wan back to the present. The tree-skimmer had begun its landing cycle, having at last reached Eeoorrii, the capital city of the Great Forest Enclave.

 

Once he left the craft, Obi-Wan was caught in a whirlwind of activity. He and S'rina were quickly escorted to the councilwoman's residence, where Obi-Wan spent the next several hours in deep trance, helping to speed along the young boy's recovery through his illness. Next there was a dinner in his honor, though he tried to explain he merely did what the Jedi code dictated he should - to serve others. During the meal he tried to be as dignified as Master Qui-Gon, aware his performance could very well impact the negotiations. Finally, after what seemed to him to be days of playing the politician, he was shown to a private suite of quarters overlooking a tranquil meditation garden.

 

One thing Obi-Wan had discovered quickly was that the verdant plant life of the rainforest was kept so lush by intense tropical heat and gallons of rain. Sweaty and intensely warm, Obi-Wan activated the door lock and quickly stripped to the skin, leaving his saturated robes by the door. Walking nude through his suite of rooms, he quickly made his way to the bathing rooms and stood under the water of a refreshingly tepid shower, cleaning away the day's grime.

 

Obi-Wan didn't bother to redress as he had been assured he would not be disturbed for the night. So, still nude, he wandered into his sleeping chamber... and stopped short.

 

A massive pile of silken cushions made up the bed, surrounded by a gauzy bug net. A large, paristeel fan beat slowly from the ceiling, stirring the heavy air and making it cooler. It was a sybaritic room to be sure and made Obi-Wan suddenly desperate to hear his master's voice.

 

Retrieving his commlink from his discarded utility belt, Obi-Wan sank into the luxurious mass of pillows with a sigh, closing the net around him with a quick manipulation of the Force. Quickly reviewing his master's schedule for the day in his mind, Obi-Wan settled back knowing Qui-Gon would still be at the royal banquet held nightly. He replayed the astounding events of the last few days while waiting for his master to return to their quarters at the palace royal.

 

How quickly his life had changed. He had once believed that Qui-Gon's love was unattainable, yet even now, half a planet away, he could feel the elder's love wrap around him like a protective cloak.

 

The Master/Padawan bond they shared now sizzled with new feelings. Thoughts were easier to read, as were emotions. He knew, for instance, that right now Qui-Gon was bored to death and desperately wanting to escape to his quarters so that he could contact his apprentice.

 

The men had yet to see how their new awareness would affect them in training or combat, but Obi-Wan looked forward to it. He suspected they would be even more in tune with each other than they had been previously.

 

Smiling softly to himself, Obi-Wan realized that for the first time since he had begun to love Qui-Gon he was whole, at peace and loved. Slipping into a light meditative trance, Obi-Wan patiently waited for his master, his lover, to return to their rooms.

 

Never before had Qui-Gon Jinn's patience been so tested. The banquet, with its constant backstabbing, bickering, slandering and maligning, had seemed to go on forever. Always before he had had Obi-Wan to converse with when his attention was not demanded elsewhere. The younger Jedi's quick wit and saber sharp tongue could make even the most bombastic politician seem foolish. Qui-Gon knew he should have curbed that impulse in his Padawan, but his caricatures of the people they had to deal with were so refreshingly honest and unvarnished he'd never had the heart.

 

Walking into the suite he shared with his apprentice, Qui-Gon at last breathed a sigh of relief. No more politics tonight. Just peace and quiet... and loneliness. He missed his vivacious young lover. How long had he loved Obi-Wan? Not as a teacher for student or Master for Padawan, but as one man for another. The emotions had blended and layered until each level of affection was indistinguishable from the next. All he knew was that Obi-Wan was as essential to him as breathing.

 

Tiredly stripping off his robe, tunic, leggings and boots, Qui-Gon made his way into their sleep chamber and lay down on the large bed with a tired sigh. The pillows were still infused with Obi-Wan's scent. Force, I miss you, beloved. We've been apart for longer periods than this, but not when our bond was so new. It's new all over again now that we've joined, heart to heart and soul to soul, fire coursed through Qui-Gon's veins, soon body to body in the fullest sense.

 

Reaching over to the nightstand, Qui-Gon grasped and activated his commlink in one fluid movement. He wanted to hear Obi-Wan's voice before he fell asleep.

 

The melodic sound of the commlink chime roused Obi-Wan out of his trance. Master, he thought as he switched on the device.

 

"Master?"

 

"Padawan. You arrived safely, I take it?"

 

"Yes, Master. The boy is well on his way to recovery. However, I, on the other hand, nearly died of boredom. I had to sit through a state dinner pretending to be dignified and proper, but we did arrive safely." Obi-Wan chuckled. "I wish you were here, Master. The forest is so alive, so full of the Force. It is stunning. Everything is lush and green... and HOT!"

 

"I wish I could be there too, Obi-Wan. Is the heat bothering you?" Qui-Gon teased, only half listening to the conversation, focusing instead on the star bright emotions being generated by his beloved.

 

"Hot enough to sleep nude, Master," Obi-Wan intoned wickedly.

 

That captured Qui-Gon's attention. A rush of longing swept through him even as another 'lesson' formed in his mind.

 

"Nude, Padawan? How interesting... I'm sure the heat must be stifling. I too find it a little warm in our quarters. In fact I was lying on our bed and thinking of you, so I decided I had to speak to you." Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan's sharp intake of breath. "What were you doing before I called, Obi-Wan?"

 

"Meditating, Master," replied the student. Thinking of all the up-till-now forbidden things that I want you to teach me, Master, came the mental caress.

 

"Was your meditation helpful, Padawan? Informative?" Qui-Gon asked aloud. What forbidden things, beloved? What is it that you want to learn; tell me, Qui-Gon asked heatedly.

 

"Master ..." Obi-Wan moaned. Qui-Gon feathered a mental caress over his lover's neural pathways. The pleasure synapses fired and made Obi-Wan's breath catch.

 

"Are you ready for your next 'lesson', Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked

 

"Now, Master ... but how?"

 

"Are you ready, Padawan?"

 

"Yesss, Master..."

 

"Close your eyes, Obi-Wan, and feel my presence in the room with you. Open your mind to me, beloved. Let me in." Closing his own eyes, Qui-Gon reached out with his mind... and connected with his love's. He could see Obi-Wan, lying naked on a bed of cushions, commlink clutched in one hand, slowly running the other up and down his aroused body.

 

"Now tell me, beloved, show me what forbidden things you want to learn." Qui-Gon began to run a hand over his chest, waiting, anticipating what he would hear.

 

"I... I can't, Master. I don't know how," Obi-Wan gasped, frustrated beyond belief. "Master... it's so warm. My skin is on fire. I ache for you... for your hands and lips and arms and... all of you," the unbearably aroused young apprentice whispered.

 

"I ache for you too, Padawan. I ache in ways you are only beginning to understand. Shall I tell you what I'm going to teach you, what I'd like you to do to me?" Qui-Gon purred into the commlink.

 

A soul deep groan was his only reply as Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan's hand move a little quicker and a little closer to his rock hard erection. Yes, beloved, that's it...touch yourself. Imagine that my hands are on you, petting and caressing that beautiful body of yours. Take yourself in your hand... gently, Obi-Wan. You cannot have release yet. A good time for a serious lesson as well, I believe. Control your body, beloved. Feel the pleasure, but do not give into it. Qui-Gon's thoughts flowed through his aroused student's mind.

 

"I want to do everything to you, Obi-Wan," came the darkly seductive voice of his master over the commlink, increasing the younger man's pleasure, arousing him to greater heights. "I want you to know pleasure unlike any you've ever experienced. Last night and this morning were merely appetizers, love. The main feast is yet to come."

 

"I want you as you are now - naked, aroused and straining for completion. I want to cover you with my body. Press our erections together. I want to take them both in my hands and pleasure them together. To feel our straining flesh rubbing against one another's. To milk our organs together while watching you as ecstasy claims you. Watch you find your satisfaction underneath me. I'm going to do this, Padawan, I promise. I'm going to watch you throw your head back and cry out in pleasure and then... only then will I take your mouth. I have very unJedi-like thoughts about that lush, succulent mouth of yours, Obi-Wan."

 

Qui-Gon began to run his hands up and down his chest, pinching the nipples Obi-Wan had suckled on only that morning. How could words - mere words - throw out decades of training in self-discipline, control and self-denial? Words meant to arouse his love, not him. His hand slid of its own violation down to grasp his raging cock, and Qui-Gon bit back a desperate moan, forcing his body under control, evening out his breathing so he could continue to arouse his Padawan by sound alone.

 

Qui-Gon refocused and watched Obi-Wan's head thrash on the pillows of his bed. His body hummed with almost as much energy as an activated lightsaber. Every muscle was drum tight as he tried to obey his master even as he increased the tempo of his hand on his throbbing cock. "Masterrrrr," Obi-Wan moaned hotly. Please.... please please please please, came the litany over and over again.

 

"I want to turn you on your stomach and, starting at the nape of your neck, cover every inch of your back with kisses. I want to give you a nice relaxing rub down. Then I'm going to move lower - to those well-defined buttocks and cover them with kisses as well. I want to see you, beloved, see that dark amber rose hidden by those firm mounds... and taste you, Obi-Wan. I want to taste you in that most intimate of places."

 

In a far off room Obi-Wan's body jumped with unrestrained lust. Gods... yessss... He moaned. I want you to, Master. Obi-Wan's overwhelming arousal finally loosened his tongue, and all the darkly erotic things he'd dreamed of about Qui-Gon came pouring out.

 

"I want that too, Master," he moaned heatedly. "I've wanted that for so long. I would watch you in practice, your hair flying, your body glistening with perspiration, and I would want you so badly I would ache. I wanted to feel your damp body crushed against me, pressing into my back. I knew you would be my first everything. My first love, my first lover, the one to teach me."

 

"I'm not innocent about male to male love. I've heard things, read and seen things. Our travels gave me quite an education. I watched two male friends once as they made love. I saw the beauty of their dance... and I thought of you 'claiming' me that way. For the longest time that was my most forbidden fantasy. Instead of my friends making love, it was you and I, Master. You above and over and inside me. You moving within me. I want that so badly. I want us to be that complete. Ohhhh, Master," Obi-Wan cried out passionately. When, my beloved master, when will we make that fantasy come true? Obi-Wan moaned mentally, wanting it so very much...

 

When you are ready, my love... not before. You still have many levels of pleasure to learn before you are ready to learn that ultimate one, Qui-Gon rejoined, his mind star-hot, his desire for Obi-Wan burning a sizzling path along their bond.

 

"Master... please! I need to..."

 

Suddenly Obi-Wan felt ghostly hands run up and down his thighs while a phantom mouth encompassed his weeping erection and begin to suckle. The same ghostly hands moved to cup and spread his ass apart, and a single phantasmal finger brushed lightly over his most intimate of openings.

 

Fire screamed through the Padawan learner's body. Every muscle in his well-honed frame went taut - then snapped as he softly screamed out a pleasure that was so great reality went hazy for a moment.

 

In their rooms, their bed, half a planet away, Qui-Gon smiled - almost ferally - as he felt his love's extreme pleasure at that almost chaste ghostly caress. When the time came for their real joining... Qui-Gon licked at now parched lips... and forced himself to wait patiently. When the time came for that act of love, it would be the most precious and priceless gift anyone had ever bestowed on him, and Qui-Gon intended to cherish his beloved as deeply as the man deserved. Letting out a final, calming breath, Qui-Gon rode out his own pleasure storm, while waiting for his love to recover.

 

"Master... Qui-Gon..." came the desire darkened whisper. "Soon...?"

 

"As soon as you're ready, Obi-Wan, I promise. Good night, beloved."

 

"Good night, Master."

 

In the now sated darkness of two separate rooms the connection was severed, commlinks placed near the prone men, and the lovers slipped into each other's dreams for yet another night. 

 

END


	4. 4. Sight

Crawling exhaustedly between the clean sheets of their temporary bed, Obi-Wan sighed with relief. Ever since leaving C'Rath a standard month before, he and his Master had been sent from one Force-forsaken planet to the next on Council business. With no chance to rest in between. Now, finally on a transport on its way to Coruscant, he had a chance to mull over the events of late, and enjoy being clean and fed and having crisp sheets and warm blankets cocoon him.

 

There was just so much happening in the galaxy now. Although there were over 12,000 Jedi, they were still stretched thin. Over the past month the Jedi Master and his Padawan had been hip deep in swamp, mud, ice and snow. They had almost drowned in torrential downpours, were nearly swallowed whole by the earth during severe earthquakes, and had seen volcanoes erupt much too closely for Obi-Wan's own comfort. In short, it had been a miserable month and an exhausting one. The two men had slept together most nights, but by the end of the day they had been too tired to do more than brush lips together and cuddle throughout the dreamless night. Obi-Wan was frustrated. And he needed a vacation. Badly.

 

Sighing, he strove to find peace within himself, knowing that the council would probably have yet another assignment on yet another inhospitable world waiting for them when they arrived on Coruscant. No sense wishing for what couldn't be had. The door to bathing room slid open, and an equally exhausted Jedi Master entered their shared sleeping quarters, crawling into bed next to Obi-Wan and gathering the younger man in his arms. "We need a vacation," he mumbled, frustration apparent in his voice.

 

A laugh bubbled up in Obi-Wan's chest and broke free. The apprentice laughed so hard that tears ran down his face and his Master began to look at him as if he'd finally come unhinged. Between gasping for breath, Obi-Wan tried to explain. "Oh, Master, I'm sorry but I couldn't help it," he chortled. "Not two seconds before you walked through that door I was thinking the same thing and trying to convince myself not to wish for what we couldn't have. And to try and be as stoic as my always perfectly in control Master... and here you are, bemoaning our fate just like your 'impatient' Padawan - oh, it's too funny!"

 

Qui-Gon had to smile at his lover's antics, for Obi-Wan was right, he was bemoaning their fate just like his irascible young Padawan. Trying desperately to at least give the appearance of being a stoic Jedi Master even as he pulled Obi-Wan closer, he replied, "If you are quite through acting like a Corellian loon, love, we need sleep. Morning and Coruscant will be arriving sooner than either of us would like, and these tired old bones of mine need rest, even if my impudent young Padawan learner does not."

 

Still chuckling mirthfully, Obi-Wan cuddled into Qui-Gon's larger frame while waiting for his goodnight kiss, which was not long in coming. "Yes, Master," he murmured as sleep finally claimed them both

 

"The Council said what?" Obi-Wan stared at his master in disbelief. It wasn't possible. They couldn't have actually said...

 

"We are to have the next standard month to ourselves, Padawan. All these sensitive and dangerous assignments have made it almost impossible for me to further your training. I humbly pointed this out to the Council, and they were almost apologetic. It seems that they hold our skills in these areas in great regard. Although our methods are somewhat...unconventional, we have always managed to complete our assignments with a positive outcome. This was their reasoning for continually sending us back into the field, but no more," Qui-Gon informed his stunned apprentice calmly.

 

"We're going to one of the least populated training facilities on Tinuvian, where I am going to spend the next standard month helping you catch up on your 'lessons'." Qui-Gon's eyes darkened from clear to midnight blue as he murmured the last word, desire flaring at the thought of what lay ahead. By day Qui-Gon intended to see that Obi-Wan became the best-trained Jedi Knight ever. And by night... he intended to see that his lover excelled at those lessons as well.

 

Obi-Wan felt the first sweet flush of arousal and grew hot under his Master's bold gaze. Both also knew that the Coruscant temple was neither the time nor the place for this conversation. So both allowed the brief flaring of heat to course through them, then let it go, for there was much to be done before they left later that day.

 

Qui-Gon looked out the large picture windows of his bedchamber to the swelling oceans below. A scented breeze flowed in through the open windows, redolent with the tropical flowers that bloomed in profusion everywhere around the Jedi complex. Although a fully equipped facility, the Tinuvian temple was more of a retreat than a place to train. However, Qui-Gon had pushed hard to be allowed to bring Obi-Wan here. They both truly needed some time to relax and re-center themselves after the almost hellish conditions of the last month. Long tropical nights and balmy days would ensure relaxation, and the well-equipped training facilities would aid in Obi-Wan's training.

 

Obi-Wan rambled into the room and wrapped his arms around his Master's firm waist, laying his head against the strong back with a happy sigh. "This is a wonderful place, Master. Thank you for suggesting it to the Council."

 

"How did you... you little menace, were you picking up my thoughts again?" Qui-Gon chuckled as he turned in the embrace to look down into eyes that matched the oceans outside. Bending down, he placed a light, airy kiss on the finely sculpted lips and pulled Obi-Wan tight against him for a moment. Reluctantly releasing his beloved, Qui-Gon the lover allowed Qui-Gon the teacher to re-emerge. "If your things are unpacked, Padawan, now would be a good time to familiarize ourselves with the practice salle. You need a little work in protecting your left flank from attack if memory serves me correctly."

 

Sighing inwardly at the brevity of their interlude, Obi-Wan allowed himself to be prodded into action. The role of Padawan to Master must always come first - and he did have a tendency to leave his left unguarded. With a regretful look back at the window where they stood just moments before, Obi-Wan followed his Master out to begin his training session.

 

Obi-Wan was hot, sweaty and sore by the time Qui-Gon gave him leave to return to their quarters. Master Qui-Gon was by far one of the best warriors in the Knighthood, and today Obi-Wan had sampled why it was so. Using paristeel swords in place of lightsabers, Qui-Gon had come at him time and again, testing and probing Obi-Wan's stance for weaknesses... and had found many.

 

They sparred at battle level, each shielding their minds to the fullest so no stray thoughts would leak though their bond. The fast and furious pace had begun to wear on Obi-Wan until he was making more mistakes than not, while Qui-Gon still looked calm, centered and unruffled by his exertions save for the sweaty brow and flyaway hair. Qui-Gon chose that moment to end the session with a relaxing kata and sent him on his way to freshen up, saying he had a few exercises left to do before joining Obi-Wan for the evening meal.

 

Stripping out of his sweat soaked tunic and breeches, Obi-Wan stepped under the spray of the water. He gasped at its heat, then relaxed as warmth soaked into his aching muscles, soothing and relaxing. Quickly soaping and rinsing his hair, Obi-Wan began to massage the soreness from his muscles with strong fingers as he washed.

 

Unbidden, images of Qui-Gon slipped into his mind. He saw Qui-Gon as he had been in the salle, the proud leonine face fierce with concentration, hair flying like a silken waterfall as they dueled, sweat glistening on flexed muscles. There had been something almost predatory about the way his Master had moved, like a graceful cat on the hunt. It had been intoxicating to watch and had fed Obi-Wan's desire for his lover. Force, the way he prowled around the salon, circling me, hunting me. It was so aggressive, so primal and powerful... and it made me want him so badly, Obi-Wan thought, his hands slowing from the brisk scrubbing motions to a slower, lazier caress. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't sense his Master's approach or hear the doors slide almost silently open, then close again.

 

Qui-Gon could hear the water running and chuckled softly to himself. His love was such a hedonist, reveling in sensations that gave him pleasure. Like a hot shower after a hard training session. Qui-Gon had been impressed by how quickly Obi-Wan had grasped his lessons today, almost instantly taking in the silent reminders of his vulnerabilities and guarding against them in the next attack. Qui-Gon had worked hard to find the chinks in Obi-Wan's defense. Obi-Wan had an inborn weapons sense, and his strong gift of prescience allowed him to almost see the blows before they came. With time and training these two abilities would make him as good and quite probably better than Qui-Gon was after decades of practice, training and experience.

 

Qui-Gon entered the bathing chamber, intent upon telling Obi-Wan how proud he was, and perhaps tease his student about using all the hot water... and was brought up short by the sight that greeted him. Slamming down his mental shields quickly, so as not to alert his apprentice, Qui-Gon silently disrobed, then made himself comfortable on a low bench, leaning back into the cold tile behind him, legs sprawled as he watched the intensely erotic sight before him.

 

What would it feel like, Obi-Wan wondered idly, to have his Master initiate a 'lesson' right after a training session, when both men were hot, perspiring and muscles still rippling from their exertions; how would it feel to have Qui-Gon's hair caress every inch of his flesh? Obi-Wan felt his blood heat and his cock begin to rise in appreciation of the images running through his brain. He began to run his hands up and down his torso, imagining that they were Qui-Gon's. It felt so good, and it had been so long since his body had even craved something more than sleep, had craved a release of sexual tension. Unaware of how long he had been in the shower already, Obi-Wan thought he had enough time to relieve this sweet ache and be dressed and waiting for his Master.

 

He let the images flow fast and furious. Qui-Gon, wet and sultry, emerging from the ocean like some primal sea god. Qui-Gon hot and sweaty from a workout or soft and sated after a night of love. Even sweet and tender as he held him in a loving embrace. Obi-Wan's hands began to move more quickly, one hand coming up to pinch a passion-peaked nipple, the other moving downwards to grasp his throbbing erection. He gasped and jumped as the pleasure arced through him, his body almost virginal once more, so long had he been forced to abstain. It was too good, he groaned to himself.

 

Pinching his nipple until it became a dark pleasure bordering on pain, Obi-Wan began to caress his weeping cock. The pleasure-pain was driving him slowly insane. He needed release and soon. He ran a finger over the tip of his erection and brought it up to his lips to suckle and taste his own flavor - the bitter salt taste that Qui-Gon seemed to enjoy tasting so much. Obi-Wan shuddered voluptuously at that thought.

 

The images flowed through his brain, those that he had shared with his lover that heated night when the sound of his Master's voice alone had caused him to find release, and other, darker, more forbidden desires.

 

It took every ounce of control Qui-Gon had not to moan with pleasure at the sight before him. He had to force himself to remember to breathe and to breathe quietly so as not to disturb his beloved. His left hand moved in time to Obi-Wan's strokes, his other teasing and toying with a pebbled nipple. Watching Obi-Wan taste his own essence and savor the flavor almost undid him. He held back his pleasure only through iron control, using tricks that he'd learned such as meditation and breathing. He wanted his pleasure to last. He wanted his lover to feel its strength.

 

Watching the way Obi-Wan's cock responded to the pleasure-pain he inflicted upon himself forced Qui-Gon to realize his student was not quite so innocent as he had first thought. It was as Obi-Wan had once told him: he had learned a lot on his travels; he'd just never had the chance or desire to apply it until now. If this was one of Obi-Wan's more forbidden fantasies, Qui-Gon knew a few, darkling pleasures he could introduce his lover to.

 

When the time was right.

 

In his mind's eye Obi-Wan pictured himself, underneath Qui-Gon, being stretched and prepared for entry. It was what he wanted... by the Force, he ached to feel Qui-Gon's heat within him. He knew there would be discomfort but that the pleasure would more than make up for it. His imagination was so vivid he could feel Qui-Gon's blunt fingertip oiling and entering him, stretching him in anticipation of what was to come. He felt the press and slide of a hot shaft as it entered him inch by inch. He could no longer hold back the soft whimpers and moans that he'd trapped in his throat; they broke free and echoed through the bathing room, bouncing off the tiles to stimulate his hearing as his mind and hands aroused his body. He was so close...

 

Images seeped into his tightly shielded mind, longings for what would soon come. He could see himself, preparing and pleasuring his lover; he could see his hot flesh sinking into a welcoming and heated channel and feel how desperately Obi-Wan wanted this. It was too much. Qui-Gon's control snapped like a dry twig. He needed Obi-Wan... now!

 

Images raced through his mind with Jedi-like speed, hot, seductive images that blended and melded into one sultry image of his beloved Master. His hand began to quicken in its stroking; his flesh was so needy. The only thing that would make this better...

 

Powerful arms encircled his waist, a rampant erection pressing firmly into his back as strong and callused hands wrapped around his weeping cock. His head came to rest on a broad shoulder, his head pivoting sideways and up to look into the electric blue eyes gazing down on him with searing heat. Fingers meshed, and together they milked his begging organ faster and faster. His Master's eyes burned into his, the heat there an inferno of want and need, eyes that held him spellbound and would not let him look away.

 

Obi-Wan could feel the grinding movements of his lover's cock as he stimulated himself while speeding Obi-Wan inexorably towards completion. Finally Obi-Wan's pleasure crested, and his eyes shut involuntarily, neck arching and a hoarse cry of satisfaction echoing throughout the room. Strong lips fed off the arched ivory column of throat, and teeth sank into vulnerable flesh, a predator marking his mate, as Qui-Gon also found release.

 

They stayed like that for long moments, in each other's arms while waiting for their trembling limbs to once more reassert their command over gravity. The water had turned tepid, and it washed away all evidence of their passion, cooling and soothing the lovers' fevered flesh. Finally able to move without collapsing, Qui-Gon silently turned off the water, then wrapped himself and Obi-Wan in fluffy white towels. He took his love by the hand and, still silent, led him into bed. He curled himself around the still trembling man, brushing soft kisses over the nape of his neck, his shoulders, and the love mark he had left.

 

Qui-Gon sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Force for allowing them to find each other and allowing Qui-Gon to find his perfect life partner. For it was not every Master who was lucky enough to have a student who could teach him as readily as he taught the student. And today's 'lesson' would be one that Qui-Gon would cherish always and never forget.

 

END


	5. 5. Taste

Obi-Wan practically dragged himself into the quarters he and his Master were sharing at the temple on Delios. They were there helping to establish a new early training center for Jedi children, and today he had been appointed the task of taking care of two dozen of the Sith's worst spawn. He'd rather face an army of Droidekas than twenty-four screaming, crying, temper-tantrum-throwing children again. He normally loved helping with the children, but for some reason today had tried every ounce of patience his eleven years of apprenticeship had taught him. He supposed it could have something to do with the fact that he was suffering from a severe lack of 'lessons' from Master Qui-Gon, he thought morosely.

 

Actually, today wasn't that bad now that he thought about it. Most of the children were quite adorable and pleasant to be with. There were three, however, all spoiled, petulant firstborns of ruling houses, whose sole purpose had seemed to be to drive Obi-Wan to the Dark Side. They would have tried the patience of Yoda himself. Never again, he thought grimly, never again would he let himself be connived into watching that many children at once.

 

The door slid shut behind him, and Obi-Wan leaned wearily against it for a few moments, soaking up the stillness and serenity of the empty rooms. Qui-Gon was in meetings with the temple heads and local government officials and, if previous days were any indication, wouldn't be back until late tonight. They only saw each other for the few hours they spent training and getting ready for the day each morning and only had time for a brief kiss before the day's duties called them away.

 

Obi-Wan sighed a melancholy sigh. He missed his lover... and his lover's 'lessons.' Add to it the fact that he had the libido of a typical twenty-one year old human male, and what you got was a horny, frustrated and lonely Padawan. Not a good mood for him to be in.

 

Shoving himself away from the door and keying the lock so that only Qui-Gon could enter, Obi-Wan went into their sleep chamber, stripped and headed for the bathing area. He drew himself a hot bath in a tub large enough to fit four and added a drop of his favorite oil. It was a dark and earthy-smelling one that never failed to relax overwrought nerves or relieve tension. He lowered himself into the steamy water with a grateful sigh, intent upon soaking away all the negative feelings of the day.

 

An hour later the Jedi Apprentice roused himself enough to empty the tub and pad naked into the bedroom, collapsing in a lethargic sprawl on his back in the middle of the bed. He was sound asleep moments after his head hit the pillow.

 

Qui-Gon thanked whatever merciful deities smiled down on Delios as he walked into his quarters. What had started out as another tedious day had only improved as the day went on. He had even been able to escape the rounds of talks early, which meant he could spend some time with his Padawan. They slept wrapped in each other's arms every night and trained together every morning, but that was all. No talking, no laughter... no loving. It was beginning to wear on his nerves. Qui-Gon missed his Obi-Wan.

 

Noting that the door lock had been set, he keyed in his personal code, a smile breaking out on his face. This meant that Obi-Wan was home. He found no sign of movement when he entered, or life for that matter. Beloved? he sent over their bond. He got a series of fuzzy images about demented children and frustration sent back to him. Obi-Wan was dreaming.

 

The sight that greeted him upon entering the sleep chamber was enough to rouse the dead, let alone a lonely, love-deprived Jedi Master. There, in the center of the large bed, sound asleep, was his lover. An arm was thrown over Obi-Wan's eyes to ward off the setting sun, and a leg was bent at the knee, adding a sensual quality to the sight before Qui-Gon. The sun had turned alabaster skin golden and red blond hair a coppery hue. Obi-Wan's braid lay across his broad chest, rising and falling in tandem with his breathing. In the center of all that glory Obi-Wan was sporting a rampant erection. The young man looked good enough to eat.

 

A wicked idea crept into Qui-Gon's mind. He smiled deviously and retraced his steps to the common area and the food processor unit. Yes indeed, a very wicked idea came to mind.

 

Obi-Wan came awake abruptly when something exceedingly cold was unceremoniously plopped into his navel. He tried to bolt upright but found himself restrained. He had sensed no danger, so how could this have happened? "What...?" he began.

 

"Good evening, my love, did you have a nice nap?" the rough-velvet voice of Qui-Gon inquired.

 

Eyes snapping open quickly, Obi-Wan met the amused gaze of his lover. "Qui-Gon?! - what in the hells of the Sith is going on?" he asked as he looked down and saw a dollop of frozen sweet cream now adorning his navel. Above him, his hands were lightly tied to the headboard with the sash from Qui-Gon's nightrobe.

 

"You were asleep when I came in, so I had to eat dinner alone. Since I know how much you enjoy sweets, I thought I'd share my dessert. As for your hands, well, I didn't want you getting impatient and interrupting me during my preparations, thus the restraints," Qui-Gon informed him reasonably as he began to paint Obi-Wan's rapidly hardening nipples with alderberry sauce. He held a finger up to Obi-Wan's lips and watched it disappear into that warm, wet haven. Obi-Wan licked all traces of his favorite sauce away, running his mobile tongue around Qui-Gon's sensitized digit, all the while watching his Master intently.

 

Qui-Gon shuddered and closed his eyes a moment to regain his equilibrium. He was the one teaching this lesson, not his avid pupil. It was time he stopped getting sidetracked by his wanton Padawan. He had a lesson to teach after all.

 

Removing his finger, Qui-Gon returned to the task of adorning his lover's body with both of their favorite treats. Around Obi-Wan's neck he placed a collar of freshly sliced Quina. He framed the sweet-cream inundated navel with Vana pods. Qui-Gon then slid some juicy pinapa rings over Obi-Wan's turgid flesh and drizzled it with some warmed crème.

 

Obi-Wan watched wide-eyed and aroused, hardly breathing, unable to fathom what was going on. This was so... decadent and exotic! He sincerely hoped he'd be able to decorate Qui-Gon in a similar manner. Speaking of his lover, Qui-Gon appeared to be taking his work quite seriously. There was a furrow of concentration between those elegant brows as his master applied himself to finishing his culinary masterpiece, using Obi-Wan's body as the canvas.

 

Qui-Gon was aware of the heated and curious gaze but chose to ignore it for the moment, deciding instead to finish what he was doing. He reached for the final item on the tray that held his "paints." A bowl of warmed chocara fudge sauce.

 

Dipping a large, blunt finger into the bowl, Qui-Gon brought it up to his lips and began to suck the sauce off, imitating a more carnal act he intended to indulge in later. He smiled wickedly as he heard Obi-Wan's breath catch.

 

Using his finger like a writing tool, Qui-Gon wrote symbols over Obi-Wan's heart and on his stomach, ancient symbols of love and sex and devotion from a language long dead and remembered only by the Jedi. He then took the bowl and drizzled some more sauce over the younger man's chest and straining sex, saving some of the treat for something he planned to do later, when Obi-Wan was more... relaxed.

 

"Mmmm. Now that is a most appetizing dessert," Qui-Gon sighed appreciatively. "But where to begin?"

 

"Master..." Obi-Wan groaned in frustration, wanting something, anything.

 

"Patience, Padawan - you know a Jedi must ever be patient," Qui Gon chuckled. He was thoroughly enjoying the sight before him - a bound and submissive Obi-Wan, covered in delicacies and trying very hard not to move even though his skin was probably being delightfully tormented by all the different substances on it.

 

Finally deciding to be merciful, Qui-Gon knelt beside the bed and began to enjoy his 'dessert.' Using his tongue to scoop up some of the frozen sweet cream, he closed a now frosty mouth over one of Obi-Wan's berry stained nipples. The young man jerked and howled at the twin sensations of heat and ice. Licking the nipple clean, he repeated his actions on its mate before kissing Obi-Wan to share the taste of cream, berry and Obi-Wan with his lover. Obi-Wan thrust a desperate tongue back into Qui-Gon's mouth, licking at tongue and roof of mouth, capturing the unique flavors and trying desperately to find some small relief in the act of this kiss.

 

Working methodically, Qui-Gon cleaned every inch of Obi-Wan's painted skin, sharing tastes with the desperately aroused Padawan, slipping chunks of fruit and Vana pod from between his lips and past Obi-Wan's with suggestive thrusts of tongue and wicked caresses. Obi-Wan's head tossed restlessly on the pillows, a low, continuous moan escaping from his panting mouth. It was so erotic, so devilishly delightful, the sensations his Master was giving to him.

 

At last, the only thing left for Qui-Gon to devour was the crème and fudge confection that was his beloved's straining erection. Without touching the dancing flesh, Qui-Gon delicately nibbled on the pinapa fruit, every once in a while transferring small bites to Obi-Wan for him to enjoy.

 

"Master!" Obi-Wan managed to gasp between moans. "Please - no more, I beg you - please just... just..." He was once more reduced to moans as Qui-Gon started to lap up the warm crème and fudge sauces that had pooled at the base of Obi-Wan's cock and had run down over his scrotum.

 

Qui-Gon raised his head and took in the bewitching sight of an aroused Obi-Wan, incoherent with passion. "Just what, my Obi-Wan?" he purred seductively before wrapping lips around the young man's scorching cock to gently tug off the remainders of the fruit rings.

 

"Master, please. Make me come!" Obi-Wan cried out, pushed beyond patience and control. Qui Gon leaned back on his heels as he savored the last mouthful of confection, eyes hot with want. "Patience, Sweet, you really must work on your patience," Qui-Gon teased. "And making demands on your Master? This too is a trait that needs work," he continued. "So tonight, we shall work on these things," Qui-Gon finished, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

 

"Master... please, no..." Obi-Wan groaned in frustration. "I don't think I'm up to those lessons. My patience was already strained to the limit by the day's activities; this will destroy me," Obi-Wan begged shamelessly. He had never seen Qui-Gon quite so tormentingly playful. It was the last thing he needed tonight. What he needed was release - and he needed it immediately.

 

"All the more reason, Padawan. Now be a good apprentice and try to behave," Qui-Gon laughed, knowing full well the level of sexual arousal his lover was experiencing, thanks to their unshielded bond, and how much Obi-Wan was in need of satisfaction.

 

Retrieving a few of the fluffy pillows at the top of the bed, Qui-Gon levitated his apprentice a few inches off the bed, placed the pillows under his stomach and hips, and rolled Obi-Wan over onto his stomach, before lowering him again. This maneuver took less than a minute, and by the time Obi-Wan thought to protest, it was too late.

 

"Master! What are you..."

 

"Hush now, Obi-Wan, silence is yet another virtue you should be striving for." Qui-Gon sat next to his wriggling love and placed a cool hand in the small of Obi-Wan's back to still him. "No moving now, Obi-Wan. Be still." Picking up the remaining fudge sauce, Qui-Gon drizzled it down Obi-Wan's spine, over the sweet rise of his buttocks and, finally, lined the crevice between them.

 

Obi-Wan's body went rigid with shock, then became boneless as he realized what this meant. His Master was keeping his promise from an earlier lesson. Obi-Wan waited breathlessly for Qui-Gon, suddenly eager for his 'lesson' to continue.

 

Gauging Obi-Wan's reaction visually and through their bond, Qui-Gon realized that the younger man not only accepted what was going to happen but wanted, no craved it as much as Qui-Gon did. "Are you sure, my heart?" He had to be certain.

 

"Ohhh yessss!" Obi-Wan moaned. "Do it, Qui-Gon. Please... teach me this lesson too!"

 

"With pleasure, my 'sweet' one," Qui-Gon chuckled delightedly.

 

A warm, rough velvet tongue began to bathe Obi-Wan's skin, trailing up and down the elegant length of spine, licking subtle patterns over sensitive flesh as the sauce was cleaned away. Qui-Gon moved slowly and methodically, starting at the base of Obi-Wan's neck and working his way down, ensuring all the sauce was removed.

 

Obi-Wan's firm, luscious buttocks were next. Qui-Gon attacked them lovingly, nipping, biting and licking the delectable mounds. He sucked on the flesh under his mouth until blood rose to the surface, leaving marks of love and possession on his Padawan. Obi-Wan's hips began to move involuntarily, thrusting into the mattress, trying to stimulate his throbbing erection.

 

Finally all the sauce was cleaned off except for the one remaining area, an area that up until now had remained sweetly chaste - but not for much longer. Qui-Gon sat back a moment, tormenting the writhing man beneath him and tantalizing himself, seeing if Obi-Wan would...

 

"Force, Qui-Gon, will you stop teasing me?! This is beyond cruelty - I swear!" Obi-Wan demanded, at the end of his endurance. If he did not find relief soon, he thought he might just go mad.

 

Qui-Gon arched an unseen eyebrow at his Padawan's forceful command. Perhaps Obi-Wan was right - no more playing. Gently spreading Obi-Wan's succulent cheeks apart, Qui-Gon first ran a finger down the darkened furrow, causing Obi-Wan to buck and hiss in delight. His love's reaction was enough to nudge Qui-Gon beyond his own limits of self-control. Limits Qui-Gon had been riding very closely. It took every last ounce of will he had not to ravish Obi-Wan as his lover lay there - helpless, aroused and spread beneath him. Qui-Gon brought the sauce-covered finger to his lips and savored the taste.

 

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Qui-Gon wrested back his control and silently guided his love onto his knees, then pushed him back slightly so that he was in a prone position once more, arms stretched out in front of him rather like Obi-Wan was bowing in obeisance. Qui-Gon then guided his love to open his legs as widely as possible. It was a lewd position but one that would serve them both well.

 

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan queried, tensing and feeling a little trepidation. He was so exposed and vulnerable in this position and was unsure if he enjoyed it.

 

"Shhhh... patience, love... Trust me."

 

"Always, Master," came the whispered reply as Obi-Wan relaxed back into the position in which Qui-Gon had placed him, laying his head on his restrained arms.

 

Qui-Gon once more ran a finger down the sensitive flesh, this time smearing the sauce over Obi-Wan's lips, eyes darkening as he watched that agile tongue dart out and collect the taste.

 

Lowering himself to a half reclining position, Qui-Gon began to lick the final traces of fudge sauce from Obi-Wan's body - delighting in the taste of sweet mixed with the heavier musk of his lover. His tongue ran lightly down the shadowed groove, darting over and flicking at the incredibly sensitive flesh, making Obi-Wan shiver with pure need and just a little hesitation.

 

Slowly, unerringly Qui-Gon bathed his lover's flesh with his tongue, arousing and stimulating as he went but avoiding that most intimate of intimate places. He wanted Obi-Wan completely aroused and ready for this final step.

 

Reaching between Obi-Wan's splayed legs, Qui-Gon grasped his love's aching penis and began to stroke the weeping flesh in slow, sensuous movements.

 

Touching his mind to Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon was satisfied to find that his lover could not hold a coherent thought. There were only starbursts of white-hot pleasure interspersed with jumbled phrases of love and sex and an overwhelming sense of need. His love was a vortex of sense and sensation. Obi-Wan was ready. Stroking Obi-Wan faster, Qui-Gon began to delicately lap at the amber rose of Obi-Wan's anus, tickling the incredibly sensitive flesh with petal soft movements of his tongue.

 

Obi-Wan bucked and whimpered, first pulling away from the electrifying contact then pushing back, trying to feel more of Qui-Gon's wicked caress. "Master... Gods above... Qui-Gon... more... Please!... Yessss!!!" Obi-Wan moaned and begged and pleaded. He was lost in a world of pure sensation, so intense were the feelings. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Even the ghostly caresses his Master had teased him with in previous 'lessons' paled in comparison to this reality.

 

Stiffening his tongue into a spear of flesh, Qui-Gon pushed inwards slightly, feeling the ring of muscle contract and loosen as Obi-Wan relaxed into the sensation of being penetrated. Qui-Gon began to mimic the act of lovemaking with his tongue, barely penetrating the first ring of muscle, just getting his lover used to the feelings coursing through him. Soon, my Obi-Wan, soon... Qui-Gon thought heatedly, sending explicit and erotic images of himself covering and penetrating Obi-Wan. Images of Obi-Wan covering and penetrating him.

 

The images flooding his mind, the strong hand manipulating his weeping cock and the dangerous feeling of being penetrated in such a manner - even slightly penetrated - sent Obi-Wan spiraling out of control. Biting down hard on the pillow beneath him to stifle his howl of completion, Obi-Wan bucked and impaled himself first in Qui-Gon's fist, then on his tongue as he worked himself frenziedly, coming hard... almost violently.

 

Watching and hearing Obi-Wan, feeling his body writhe and strain beneath his own, feeling him impale himself on Qui-Gon's tongue and fist proved too much for the Jedi Master as well. His own orgasm rushed through him like a streaking meteor as he experienced the violent intensity of Obi-Wan's emotions through their link. They were joined so intimately flesh to flesh and mind to mind, a complete circle, each feeding the other's senses and needs.

 

Moaning his pleasure, Qui-Gon orgasmed almost silently while he continued thrusting his tongue and stroking Obi-Wan's pulsing erection as his lover collapsed to the bed, swamped by the feelings that flooded him. Qui-Gon finally forced himself to let go and moved up to lie next to Obi-Wan, using the Force to untie his love's wrists, and turned Obi-Wan into his embrace.

 

Whimpering and snuffling like an overwrought child, Obi-Wan curled himself into his lover. He was beyond being overwhelmed. That had been the most erotic, wondrous, delightful, terrifying, and soul-shattering lovemaking he'd experienced in his life. Salty tears tracked silver lines down his skin as he snuggled his face into the crook of Qui-Gon's neck and clung to his lover like he used to cling to his stuffed wookie as a babe.

 

"My Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon queried softly as he ran a soothing hand up and down the younger man's back, ruffling another hand through the silky mass of Obi-Wan's hair. "Are you all right, beloved?"

 

"Yes, Master," Obi-wan sniffled into his lover's neck. Pulling back and gazing up at Qui-Gon with rain-drenched eyes, he ran a hand slowly, reverently down the chiseled cheek of the man he loved more than life. "Thank you," he said simply, a smile breaking slowly across his handsome face.

 

"For what, my Obi-Wan?

 

"For teaching me how much you love me," Obi-Wan replied. "What you teach me goes beyond the physical - although that pleasure alone is enough to shatter me completely. You teach me love, Qui-Gon," he finished, placing his cheek over Qui-Gon's pounding heart.

 

"Always, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied with a hushed, almost reverent, tone as he held his lover closer still.

 

Both men relaxed into each other and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep they'd had in a long time, each dreaming and sharing the other's dream that their 'lessons' would continue forever... and beyond.

 

END


End file.
